


The Sun in November [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now it seemed he was to be granted the same privilege - the death he would have chosen. Be careful what you wish for, they say. You might just get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun in November [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts), [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts), [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The sun in November](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311178) by [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman). 



> A thank-you gift for my fellow dSSS mods -- Happy New Year!
> 
> Thanks to butterfly_ghost for beta!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/1ya9pukct5rri7xg3p7u13sj42mfsaw7)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sun-in-november).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
